Race against Sinnoh
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: We have followed Ash since the start of his journey till Unova. This story we follow a young trainer who makes new friends, experiences new adventures and defeats the gyms of Sinnoh. Follow Matt and his Pokemon journey to become the very best! LOOKING FOR A GUY TRAVELLING PARTNER
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon**

**Race against Sinnoh**

**Summary: **We have followed Ash since the start of his journey till Unova. This story we follow a young trainer who makes new friends, experiences new adventures and defeats the gyms of Sinnoh. Follow Matt and his Pokemon journey to become the very best

**Pairings:** OC/OC

**Language: **K+

**Genre: **Adventure/Action/Friendship/Humor/Romance

**Chapter 1: **A New Journey

"Come on Matt, do you have to leave?" Sarah asked her big brother. Matt looked down and pushed out his messy brown locks out of his eyes as he went down to eye level to see his little sister.

Matt is wearing a blue and white jacket and a pair of black jeans. He looked down to see his white, red and yellow sneakers glow in the light. He looked at Sarah with his deep hazel eyes and picked her up with his strength.

"You know, I have always wanted to be a trainer, Sarah." Matt said smiling sadly. Sarah nodded and hugged her brother as he put her down and smiled one last time before he went over to his mom.

"Don't worry; mum I'll bring him back." Matt said determinedly. His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek before Matt picked up his backpack and set out of his home in Sandgem Town. He walked out and breathed in the fresh air as walked to the professor's lab to get his first Pokémon. He walked in front of the lab and smiled before looking up at the sky.

"I'll bring you back Dad." Matt whispered. His father left when he was five and now being 15 and having the Pokémon law changed that you have to wait until your 15, Matt is ready to find his father who left 10 years ago. He opened his bag and found a hat with a pokeball on the front and it was blue and white, he put it on and breathed in and was about to walk in.

"I thought I would see you here." A voice said behind him, Matt turned around to see a boy around his age with fiery red hair and deep green eyes. The boy wearing a jacket like Matt's except black and blue and wearing blue jeans with just plain white sneakers.

"Adrian, what a surprise." Matt sarcastically remarked as he remembered his rival since they were in school.

"Getting your Pokémon, Matt?" Adrian asked faking innocence. Matt looked suspiciously at Adrian before nodding.

"I hate to be the Pokémon who has to be your trainer." Adrian said laughing, Matt clenched his fist and was about to hit him but the door opened and a old man wearing a lab coat stepped out.

"Ah, Matt and Adrian." He said smiling. The man had grey hair and a grey beard which made him imitating but Matt and Adrian knew him.

"Professor!" They exclaimed together shocked. Adrian broke out of the shock and pushed Matt out of the way roughly.

"I am here for my Pokémon, Professor Rowan." Adrian stated confident. The one who is known as Rowan nodded and leaded the young trainers into his lab.

* * *

"The three starter Pokémon: Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig." Rowan said showing the young boys the starter Pokémon.

Chimchar looks like a chimpanzee-like Pokémon, with a shade of orange, but with light yellow on its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet.

Turtwig's appearance is characteristic of a turtle or tortoise, and it is primarily light green in coloration. Its prominent, yellow-colored jawbone may denote a relationship to the snapping turtle

Piplup bears semblance to a penguin chick. It has yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on its chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. **(A/N: I got the information from Bulbapedia)**

"So Matt and Adrian, which one would you like?" Rowan asked. The two rivals looked at eachother before pointing to a Pokémon each.

"I want Turtwig." Adrian said smugly. Matt picked Chimchar up and smiled at it.

"How about me and you Chimchar?" Matt asked nicely. Chimchar nodded excitedly and smiled brightly.

"I'll have Chimchar then." Matt stated as Rowan picked up two Pokedex's and five Pokeballs for each of them.

"These will record when you have seen a Pokémon and when caught a Pokémon and these are to capture the Pokémon." Rowan explained the basics of Pokémon training. Adrian and Matt nodded and then they turned to eachother.

"I'm going to become a better trainer then you, Matt because I always beat you in everything." Adrian bragged before laughing out of the lab with his brand new Pokémon with him.

"What a jerk." Matt muttered under his breath as he looked up to see Rowan's face.

"Your father would be proud of you Matt." Professor claimed, Matt blushed a little as he put two hands behind his head.

"I hope I can find him." Matt smiled sadly. Rowan looked at him with a stern look and gestured for him to start his Pokémon journey. Matt walked out with Chimchar who was looking around the strange environment and they started down the path to Jubilife city.

"Wait!" Rowan yelled from the lab, Matt and Chimchar turned around to see Rowan running up to the pair.

"What's up, Professor?" Matt asked.

"I just have a thought that you would want someone to travel with, I'm I correct?" Rowan asked the new trainer. Matt looked at Chimchar and shrugged his shoulders.

"It would be nice." Matt answered truthfully. Rowan nodded and pulled out his pokegear and dialed a number and talked through that for about a couple of minutes before hanging up and turning to Matt.

"I asked her parents and they agreed and they are waiting for you to arrive in Jubilife city." Rowan explained to Matt. Matt nodded and turned around and started to run to Jubilife City with Chimchar in tow.

* * *

"I can finally go on a journey?" Oliva practical squealed as her parents told her the good news. Oliva has long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she is currently wearing her pajamas when her parents told her the news.

"Yes you can but you are travelling with someone." David said sternly. Olivia was to busy cheering to hear her father as she practically jumped up the stairs to her bedroom and into her room. She jumped in her room and pulled out her backpack which she packed just in case with spare clothes and some other stuff, she pulled out a white and pink jacket with a pink bandanna and just a pair of blue jeans. She quickly got changed and laid on her bed reliving the conversation.

"Wait." Olivia exclaimed sitting up. "I've got to travel with someone." Olivia groaned to herself before running downstairs to see her Dad glaring at her Mum as she smiled sheepishly.

"What happened?" Olivia asked. David turned his head to Olivia and put his overprotectice face on.

"You're not going." He demanded. Olivia looked on with disbelief at her mother as she calmly walked over.

"Calm down David, it's only a boy." Brooke uttered putting a hand to her head. David looked at his wife with a look of disgust.

"A boy with hormones, Brooke!" He protested to his wife, he turned to Olivia who was just staring at her father.

"So my travelling partner's a guy?" Olivia asked slowly, Brooke nodded slowly and David interfered.

"I know it's not right." David exclaimed throwing his arms up in frustration. Brooke shook her head and looked over at the window of their cottage on the outskirts of town and saw a boy with a Chimchar walking towards the house.

"Well, you're about to meet him." Brooke pointed out to her husband and daughter. Olivia turned her head to see the boy in the distance pick up his Chimchar who looked hurt running towards the house. Brooke saw the same thing as Olivia did and opened the door quickly and brought in the boy and his Chimchar.

"Are you alright?" Brooke questioned the boy quickly. He nodded and Olivia didn't see his face because it was covering his face. Brooke and David picked up the Chimchar and took it into the special room where they had Pokémon medicine. They gave some to Chimchar who was lying on a bed sleeping.

"Thank you." He said looking at Chimchar. He took his hat off and put a hand through his messy brown hair and his hazel eyes which were in deep concern.

"No problem we were happy to help." Brooke smiled as David nodded. He turned to the two adults and saw Olivia standing next to them.

"You must be my new travelling buddy." Matt said smiling. Olivia nodded and accepted his hand, the two hands connected and they both felt a spark as they quickly let go.

"I'm Olivia." Olivia stated nervously. Matt smiled put his hat back on and looked at Olivia's blue eyes.

"I'm Matt Roberts." He spoke with a caring tone in his voice. Olivia looked at his Chimchar and saw it breathing normally.

"So, what happened?" Olivia asked putting a hand on Chimchar. Matt was about to grab her hand but he saw Chimchar smile as Olivia's hand touched his head.

"Well.

_Flashback_

"_Well done, Chimchar we caught a Shinx!" Matt exclaimed grabbing the Pokeball which held his newly acquired Pokémon, Chimchar smiled and his ears perked up and Matt heard a bang and decided to investigate. The duo ran over and two people standing next to a net filled with Starly. The two people were on a phone with a mysterious man and the man pushed his black hair out of his eyes._

"_Well done, Claire." He praised smirking, Claire smiled as her yellow eyes looked over at the net._

"_It was a nice catch wasn't Bobby?" She asked smirking. Matt looked and noticed one Styarly was staring daggers at the to humans. Matt had enough and jumped out of the bushes and stared at the two people._

"_Who do you think you are?" Matt yelled at them, they turned around and saw Matt with his Chimchar glaring at the two of them._

"_We're team rocket and we steal Pokemon." They both exclaimed in perfect synch and a balloon came down on the ground and picked the net of Starly up, the two members of Team Rocket jumped in the balloon and flew off with the Starly._

"_Chimchar, use ember on the rope of the net." Matt shouted as his starter breathed flames out of his mouth and cut the rope which made the net fall to the ground really fast._

"_Chimchar, try and catch the net!" Matt yelled at the fire starter._

"_Shinx, use thunder on the balloon." Matt threw out his new Pokémon as Shinx let out a roar as lighting came from him and blew up the balloon._

"_We're blasting off for the first time." They screeched out before blinking out like a star. Matt smiled and turned to his Chimchar what caught the net but was crushed under the weight of it._

"_Chimchar!" Matt yelled out as the Starly what Matt noticed cut the rope with his beak and the Starly flew out. The Starly flew away and Chimchar was on the ground hurt._

"_Chimchar!" Matt breathed out picking him up, Chimchar smiled slightly and turned to the Starly what stayed. Chimchar and Starly had a conversation and Chimchar nodded at Shinx pushed a Pokeball out of Matt's belt landed on the ground with a thud. Starly pressed the button on the Pokeball and entered the his new family._

_End Flashback_

"That's what happened." Matt finished his story, during the story Brooke and David stood in the doorway listening to Matt's story.

"Well, it seems that this Team Rocket are mean business so maybe it's better if Olivia goes with you." Brooke said smiling. David grumbled something and Matt walked over to him.

"I wont let anything happen to her, I promise." Matt declared determinately. David stared at him but smiled slightly at the end.

"You remind me of when I was a young trainer." David stated. Matt smiled and shook his hand as he turned to Olivia.

"You ready for an adventure?" Matt asked smiling. Olivia could feel heat rising up to her cheeks as she saw him smile.

"You bet."

**What do you guys really think! I am using Moony's real name in my story and I need a another travelling partner so if you would like to be in here just review and tell me why and your real name **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the one person reviewing, I will definitely put your OC in, I need a boy travelling partner now so send them in!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any songs, quotes or any references I make. I am just an author who is bored**

"So, you haven't got a Pokémon?" Matt questioned his new travelling Partner. Matt Roberts and Olivia Ioria are walking towards the next city and Matt started to ask some questions about Olivia's choice.

"I haven't caught one yet." Olivia indicated. Matt nodded his head and continued walking on the path to Oreborough City.

"Hey how about I help you catch a Pokémon?" Matt offered smiling. Olivia turned her head and smiled brightly and nodded really excited at the prospect of catching a Pokémon.

"Alright, follow me." Matt spoke grabbing Olivia's hand. Olivia blushed slightly and ran to the forest with Matt grabbing her hand. The duo ran in and looked around for a Pokémon, what would be perfect for Olivia.

"It's so cute!" Olivia squealed, Matt turned his head and saw a squirrel like Pokémon with white fur and a blue line on its tail and ears. Matt grabbed his Pokedex and flipped it open and pointed it at the unknown Pokémon.

"_P__achirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses." _The Pokedex said with a voice speaking out of it.

"I want it." Olivia gushed with hearts in her eyes. Matt rolled his eyes and picked a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it to a big Pokeball.

"Shinx, Stay Sharp!" Matt yelled out his electric Pokémon. Olivia raised her eyebrows at Matt's new catchphrase.

"What, I heard it from a game." Matt objected. Matt turned to his Shinx what was in a crouching position and ready for the attack.

Alright Shinx, hit it with a quick attack!" Matt yelled out, Shinx ran fast towards the squirrel Pokémon. Pachirisu turned to Shinx and made copies of her.

"It's using Double Team." Matt muttered to himself. Shinx hit one of the fake ones and the copies disappeared, Matt and Shinx turned to Pachirisu who winked at Shinx and love hearts came from it.

"Shinx, dodge the Attract!" Matt yelled out, Shinx was too late and was hit by the lovehearts and was attracted to the squirrel Pokemon.

"Return." Matt muttered returning his love struck Pokemon. Pachirisu smiled in victory and turned to Olivia, Pachirisu ran up to her and pointed at the Pokeballs she had on her belt.

"Do you want to come with me, Pachirisu?" Olivia asked. She nodded and Olivia threw the Pokeball at Pachirisu and caught her first Pokémon.

"So why did I battle it?" Matt asked no one in particular. Olivia giggled and released her Pachirisu. Pachirisu smiled and jumped on Olivia's shoulder and snuggled up closer to her.

"Well done, you and Pachirisu will be great friends." Matt praised Olivia and her new Pokémon. Olivia smiled and walked along the dusty path to Oreborough City.

Xxxxxx

"So, this is Oreborough City huh?" Matt questioned looking around. They had just arrived in the rock city and Matt took in the location.

"There are a lot of rocks." Matt proclaimed looking at Olivia. Olivia nodded and walked in to the beginning of the city. They walked to the front gate and saw two people battling in front of it. They both had a Turtwig and one was a boy who looked familiar to our hero, he had just defeated the girls Piplup and this girl had a sense of de ja vu around Matt.

"Adrian, you won now leave." Matt threatened standing in front of the girl. Adrian smirked and nodded towards Turtwig and walked to the Pokemon centre.

"I hope you win your first badge Matt because if you don't, you would be a embarrassment to Sandgem town." Adrian bragged. Matt growled and Adrian laughed as he walked away with his Turtwig.

"I cant believe he used to be a nice boy." The girl behind him said. Matt turned around and his eyes lit up as he saw who she was. She has long brunette hair and has brown eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned; she is wearing purple goggles on top of her head. Around her neck she has a white scarf. She is also wearing a purple short-sleeved dress that ends slightly above her knees. White leggings that ends before her knees, white wristbands around her wrists, on her shoulder she is holding a white sling bag and she is wearing white and purple running shoes.

"Dani!" Matt exclaimed excitedly before grabbing her in a tight hug and lifting her up with his brute strength. Danielle Sparks giggled and hugged Matt back with a stronger grip. Matt put her down and could barely contain his excited grin.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked excited.

"I picked up my Piplup after you and decided I wanted to go on a Pokémon journey." Danielle explained. Matt nodded and turned to Olivia who was standing there awkwardly waiting for him.

"Dani, this is my travelling partner Olivia; Olivia this is Dani." Matt introduced the two girls to eachother, Olivia accepted the hand from Danielle and smiled as they knew that they were to be good friends.

"I met Dani when we were in school together; we used to be friends with Adrian." Matt spat his name out. "Before he betrayed us and he ditched us." Matt said sadly. Olivia nodded and quickly told Matt that they should get to the centre

"Yeah good idea, how about you come along Dani?" Matt asked hopefully. Dani nodded and they walked into the city with a new travelling partner and a new friend.

**I have accepted ****SpikEarPichu'sTrainer because I liked the description she gave me. This was just a filler chapter and it will be a big chapter next because we have a gym battle and Olivia decides what she wants to do in the future**


	3. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
